Megalomaniac
by UnknownAsOfToday
Summary: As Judy and Nick intertwine into each other lives, a criminal mastermind, bonded by his own power has created a new drug which would mentally decapitate any mammal, prey or predator. After Judy is shot unsuspected, The ZPD has only one choice. To give up Nick and spare Judy's life, or refuse the offer, and unleash the mind of a megalomaniac upon the city of Zootopia.
1. A Stupid Fox And A Bunny

**Love Struck (Rewritten)**

 **Author's Note: I'm rewriting this, due to complaints from several messages I have endured through with long responses. I will improve plot structure, development of the plot, and contain the rising action, Climax, falling action, resolution, etc. As well, I am taking classes on higher level due to a special elective course relating to writing fictional stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rewrite, however, those who have read my previous stories may have to adjust to the change of tone, detail, and speed at which the plot moves. Thank you in Advance!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 ** _*Click*_**

 ** _"You know you love me."_**

 ** _*Click*_**

 ** _"Yes, yes I do."_**

 ** _*Click*_**

* * *

That statement always stuck to Judy's head. It didn't matter if she was asleep, at work, or even hanging out with Nick at his apartment. However, it never bothered her, as it seemed to become a trademarked message just about to them. It wasn't meant to take seriously, but even though Judy brushed if off every single time he said that to her, her mind somehow clung to that statement for no apparent reason.

Her eyes cracked open, the morning sun shining through her windows, right into her amethyst eyes, nearly blinding her. Tears stung at them as she turned onto the other side of her bed, the walls seeming to creak with the slightest movement. She yawned and stretched up, throwing her bed covers off as her ruffled fur tickled her. She seemingly then rolled off her bed, nearly onto the floor, the exhaustion from her week of work suddenly catching up onto her. She trudged to her dresser, and opening it up, she grunted in disgust. She shuffled through the drawers, and at last sighed in relief when she saw her dark black jeans and gray hoodie. She quickly ran downstairs, rushing into the laundry room, which to Judy's relief was empty.

Wasting no time, she threw her clothes into the dryer, and headed towards the public shower. She made sure she was alone, as she caught many other bunnies giving her perverted glances as they passed by her in the public showers, making Judy extremely uncomfortable. She quickly turned on the water, and bathed herself quickly in the freezing cold water. She shuddered in agony as her cold fur sagged, weighting her down as she attempted to dry off, but just to her look, the outlets were all broke.

 _"The joys of living in the cheapest apartment complex of Zootopia"_ She groaned inwardly to herself. Trudging back out once again, she grasped her clothes from the dryer and quickly dressed, beating her record time it seemed, only taking her 15 seconds to slip her clothes on, comb the remaining tangles in her fur, and walking out towards her car. Usually when Judy went out, it was with Nick, whenever she lied her way into going to the mall with Nick so she could use his debit card (Which came very helpful for the outfit she was wearing, which costed way too much for the quality of it) however today, she wanted to be alone, the silence in ears bliss to her.

Bogo purposely harassed with her all week with case after case, from a simple case blown out of proportions to her, to the dreaded more intimate and personal missions which involved the help of her newly granted partner Nick, who would always, no matter how hard she tried, humiliate her infront of all her fellow comrades at the ZPD, every single day she went into work. No matter where she went, he would be there, and always had the stupid smug smile on his face, which she grew to have a love-hate relationship with. But that wasn't the only problem she had to nick, and the hardest part was having to go to Nick's apartment every morning, and nearly slam down his door to wake him up from his infinite slumber. She sometimes would even see him slumped out in the car, fast asleep, any time they had. Whatever it was going to FurBucks, or anywhere other than chasing a criminal down or handing out of tickets in general, you couldn't trust him to save your life.

Luckily to Judy's sheer enjoyment, she watched Chief Bogo first hand scold Nick right in-front of her face, loving every moment of his screaming, which lead a large entourage to circle around Nick, making the moment even more precious. However, even though Nick was flawed in about every way on his job, he always seemed to of been the mastermind behind all of their cases. He could easily hack through many data-bases, and quickly catch a suspect's name, location, their day to day habitats, and if they were lucky enough, even stumble upon some crucial tapes from the city's local cameras.

But eventually, she grew to love Nick as a friend, he always was able to make her feel in the best of moods everyday, even with his cringe worthy puns, and somewhat perverted innuendos that he always occasionally slipped while on duty, making sure everyone heard what he was saying, just to have everyone laughing their asses off during the most boring part of their day.

Judy quickly opened her car door and hopped in, and turned the ignition on, the car buzzing to life. Judy usually walked, but it didn't hurt to cheat her system once in a while, and even though bunnies were stereotyped to be exercise fanatics (which they honestly were) they weren't shy to take a lazy route during the weekends, especially when they woke up groggy from oversleeping. That's exactly what Judy did.

She quickly drove down the streets, the hustle of the city life now being adapted to her everyday life. Even though Judy enjoyed the metropolis lifestyle, the instinct to remain on the look-out was a normal sense for most bunnies like Judy. She always darted her eyes out to the crowd as she drove, analyzing every single person she passed by, their faces seeming to integrate into her mind almost immediately, which she usually didn't like to admit, as to many, it made her look and sound like a werdio, if not, a little psychotic.

After pulling through the drive through with her usual carrot latte in her small paws, she quickly gulped in, the burning sensation bringing chills as her energy skyrocketed quickly. Within 5 seconds, the coffee cup was crushed and thrown directly into the trash, several bunnies taking glances and winking as they saw her flexed muscles from her car hurtling a coffee cup at about 150 to 200 yards. It really bothered Judy, but she couldn't help but admit, she loved some of the attention. As she was driving once again on the road, her phone buzzed off quickly, Judy looking at her phone, smiling as Nick was calling, as per usual on the weekends. She picked it up, his gruffed morning voice scratchy on the phone, sounds of his bones seeming to creak as she spoke through the line.

"Hey Carrots, why didn't you wake me up?" Nick laughed on the other end of the line, Judy chuckling lightly.

"Nick, we both know how you hate it for me to show up at your door every morning and force you out of the bed."

"I know I know, but hey, I'm free today if you want to hangout, nothing much is going on."

"Sounds great!" Judy beamed lightly, shifting lanes towards Nick's apartment.

"Good, because honestly, I'm about to die of boredom... I wish I could drive Flash's car.. that would be fun doing donuts in the parking lot of the ZPD..."

"Oh, Mr. Slick here, gonna get himself arrested at the ZPD, I could actually call Bogo right now and have you two meet up if you like!" Judy laughed as Nick gulped on the other end of the line. He quickly stammered and changed the subject, Judy feeling his smirk on his face on the other-end on the phone.

"I was Joking Carrots, you gotta learn to relax a little bit. But anyway, I need about ten minutes to get ready, we can do what you wanna do, I don't honestly care."

"Nick.. 10 minutes for you? It takes you that long for me to even wake you up after smacking a pillow in your face.."

"Fine, Fine, I wanted to impress you, but oh well, It'll take me about an hours tops, if not, make sure to slam my door open for me, alright?"

"Okay Slick, I'll see you in the hour, and you better be ready, or this little bunny cop is gonna kick your butt straight outta the door."

"Oh wow, so scary, you adorable little bunnies always are sooo tough." Nick mimicked Judy on the other end, Judy smirking now herself.

"Don't push me Slick, call me adorable, cute, or anything once one more time and I'll be at your front door in less than 5 minutes."

"Well, if that's an offer, I'm willing to accept it. By the way, you're pretty cute in your ZPD outfits, no wonder all the bunnies take a look at your as-"

Judy suddenly swerved back to the right, her wheels screeching on the other end, Judy putting on her game face.

"Oh Nick you bad, bad filthy perverted fox, I'm about to show up at that damn door in 2.3 seconds!" And with that, she hung up quickly, threw down her phone, and floored it. Even though Nick definitely shouldn't of said what he said, Judy couldn't help but laugh as she drifted into his apartment complex entrance. Who said bunnies had to be good drivers every time they drove?

She found the front parking space of the predator oriented complex, the modern, white painted building with gray patios sticking out in a tower like shape. She quickly hopped out of her car, which was smaller than all of the other ones, and she locked her car doors. Upon arrival, she walked into the white, and unusually fancy lobby, with empty elevators. Before the receptionist could yell out at her for wearing her dirtier shoes on the brand new white carpeting (Which was outrageous on the price tag) She was already in the elevator, and it quickly climbed up to the 20th floor, Judy scrolling through her phone to see if she got his right door number.

 _"Oh Nicky Boy, here I come!"_

* * *

Nick was hastily stepping out of his shower right when he heard a huge bang at his front door. He quickly realized who it was, and turned off all the lights, and slipping his clothes on, he quickly hid in the corner of his bedroom, grabbing the pillowcase Judy infamously used to smash Nick's precious face every morning out of his beauty sleep.

It didn't take long for him to hear her grasp a spare key that Nick gave to her, just in-case she was in the kind of mood that she wanted to knock Nick's door straight down, especially after a phone conversation they had just like this. It only took a mere second for her to slam the door open, mark his wall, and barge into his bedroom. She switched on the lights, laughing at how whimpish he was, but her victory didn't last long.

Suddenly in her eyes, a blur of tangled fur and a hastily dressed fox slammed her with his pillow with all his might, feathers flying everywhere as Judy yelped and laughed, as Nick pillow fought her into the corner, giggling for him to stop.

"N-nick! Please, I'm sorry, s-stop it!" She giggled, peaking open her right eye to look at Nick, who had a smug look of victory across his face.

"But seriously.. you keep wearing the sam-"

"Say it one more time Carrots, and I'll smash you with the two other pillows stashed underneath my bed." He wiggled his eyebrows, as Judy grasped Nick's hand, helping them both regain balance from the battle that just took place. After several moments of both of them silent and letting go of their hands, Nick shrugged, and Judy followed him out of the complex towards his car.

"I thought we were taking my car?" Judy asked, Nick winking at her.

"Your car is too cramped.. I don't my legs smashed up on the dashboard and have the airbag go off like last time!" Nick chuckled loudly, the memory replaying in his mind, Judy blushing slightly as Nick's somehow pearly white teeth shined in the bright sun of the late morning.

Judy quickly hopped into his Fur Fussion Sport, and quickly buckled, the seatbelt hanging limply at her frame due to her smaller stature. Nick quickly started up the car and drove back on the street, Nick spotting the tire marks of where Judy entered into the complex.

"You told me you would arrest me? By the marks of your tires in my parking lot, It looks like a hypocritical bunny got a hold of flash's driving habits." Nick teased at her, Judy tugging down her ears slightly, blushing slightly harder once again as his paw brushed onto hers briefly as he brought down the center armrest.

"Slick, I'm a bunny, I have an excuse!" Judy scoffed jokingly, punching Nick lightly into the arm.

"I know, you bunnies always have an excuse. But before we even resume our 'conversation' I'm starving.." Nick stated, his stomach and Judy's both growling suddenly, both of them chuckling as if their minds were wired on agreeing they were starving.

"Yeah.. we need to go somewhere to eat like now.. you know what happens when I get hungry.." She growled in a jokingly manner, flashbacks in Nick's mind by the time she nearly scratched him too death as he gorged down on both of their meals during duty. Nick stiffened up and threw the car into 2nd gear, Judy bursting out laughing, seeing actual fear etched across his face.

It was fun how Judy could easily scare him back. Both were good hustlers, but Nick knew he couldn't deny Judy was always the best at it, it was how they even got paired up in the first place. And he knew never to mess with an aggravated bunny that hasn't eaten since yesterday, because it wasn't going to end well if you didn't get food A.S.A.P.

Nick adapted to Judy's behavioral stats, seeing her emotions as if it was a completely filled book. And as Nick and her pulled into the driveway of a diner and quickly ordered their food from a drive thru, he could see her fidgeting slightly, her foot seeming to lightly tap in a nervous manner as they parked. Nick didn't mind, as he expected she most likely chugged down several cups of carrot lattes, as she usually did. But his mind couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern in her mood, but Nick quickly brushed it aside as Judy devoured her food, Nick not far behind.

After a frenzy mess of sloppy burger wrappers, and fries all over the seats, they at last reclined back, their stomachs begging for no more food, feeling as if both were about to pop. These were the moments Nick enjoyed, just him and Judy. He loved her gentle caring behavior, and how they could do anything together, and it was always a blast.

Nick felt as if his heart nearly skipped a beat as his hand touched Judy's briefly, their claws intertwined just the slightest bit, both of them quickly letting go, turning their faces away from each other. Nick gulped slightly as he touched his hand, the slightest scent of Judy entangled into his fur. He smiled and suddenly reclined back, and put the car back into first gear, Judy looking at him in confusion, obviously enjoying the silence of just her and Nick together.

"Nick..." She groaned as Nick chuckled, pulling out of the driveway.

"Not today Carrots, we're not sitting in a car all day, I actually have another plan into mind.." He whispered into Judy's ears, Judy suddenly panicking slightly.

"Nick... Nick... what are you- OH MY GOD!" She screamed as he put the car into sports mode, drifting through the corners, horns honking at his car. Judy slammed into the arm-rest, Nick laughing as Judy screamed loudly. To Nick, it sounded like music to his ears.

"YOU WEREN'T KIDDING NICK, I GET IT! JUST PLEASE, SLOW DOWN!" But Nick was having way too much fun with this and his little joy-ride. He swerved the car and did a doughnut in the alleyway. He then rushed out back onto the street, and did one more drift, his tires squealing, smoking as he started to slow down. But Nick made a bad mistake. Right behind them was a police cruiser sitting in the corner, the tinted windows suddenly flashing different colors as the sirens turned on. Judy slumped in her seat, devastated as Nick nervously chuckled. He pulled to the side of the road in the far left lane, Nick's palms sweaty on the steering wheel.

He was thinking of some many excuses, so many ways to get himself bailed out of getting a ticket. Judy on the other hand was just one second away from pointing the finger at Nick, wanting so badly not to be involved in whomever was pulling in over. Judy was hoping it was a weekend intern, who filled in and didn't really know anyone at the ZPD, but her hopes were shattered as a large buffalo walked up to the window. Nick gulped as he rolled it down, Chief Bogo's face emotionless as she starting writing a ticket in his hand. He quickly slammed it into Nick's paws, crumpled, and was about to walk away when he said,

"Can't wait to see you in my office, both of you on Monday. We're gonna talk about your 'joyride' I caught on the security cameras." And with a smirk on his face, he walked off, hopped back into the cruiser, and left off, without making any sound. As Nick looked at Judy, he could of sworn her fur turned a different color, a reddish tint now visible. She gripped Nick's shirt and tugged her muzzle into his almost, screaming.

"Sweet Cheese and crackers Nick, I'm going to kill you!"

Ahh, the joys of having a bunny an over reactive bunny as your best friend.


	2. False Perception

**Megalomaniac**

 **Author's Note: Welcome, Once Again. Before I Fill up the whole page full of my own words, I welcome you and I hope you enjoy this story. Please give me criticism in the comments, and enjoy chapter two of Megalomaniac!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Megalomaniac_

 _1\. A person who is obsessed with their own power_

 _2\. a person who suffers delusions of their own power or importance_

 _3\. (Classified As A Mental illness, A fantasy that you as a person is more important than anyone else, full of grandeur and an unhealthy obsession with power)_

* * *

Judy was always the one to keep a promise, especially when it came to bashing Nick once again as they drove home. After the ordeal with Officer Bogo, Judy was less than happy to see that Nick had a lot more than one ticket from Chief Bogo, let alone any in general. However, eventually, Judy came to ease, realizing that Nick after all was always going to be the flawed stupid fox he always was. However, the one thing Judy was dreading the most was walking into Bogo's office Monday morning. She could imagine his foul breath seemingly in her face, his fangs seeming to lash out as he would yell at her and Nick for such a idiotic decision, most likely one of the most stupid any officer in the ZPD has ever done. The thing however though was that Judy was thinking of all of this as she and Nick, both dressed in their uniforms entered into the officer and took a seat, Bogo grabbing his reading glasses and pulling out a file, his eyes purposely avoiding the frightened wide eyed view of a nervous rabbit, her foot in a desperate need to bounce.

It was a natural reflex for bunnies when they were nervous, for them to violently bounce of their legs up and down. Judy didn't know why, but it somehow calmed her nerves, while all the attention of any public place faced her, her foot tapping away as if it had a mind of its own. But she kept her foot still as the Chief cleared his throat and looked at Nick and Judy dead in the eye. He wasted no time getting to the point as he opened up the file and began reading.

"Nick and Judy Hopps, As I begin this file, I want you to listen to everything I say, got it?"

"Yes sir." Judy and Nick both stated quietly, Bogo smirking at his little game as his eyes began to move across the paper.

"Where to begin? Ahh, right here on page one out of the ten on this document!"

Judy gulped loudly.

"You ran through 12 red lights, went 40 miles per hour over the speed limit, ran through about 15 stop signs, illegally drifted on a public open street, smashed a ladies purse as she crossed the street, bashed the side of another car-" Bogo took a deep breath, Judy's facing seeming to drain more and more color every statement Bogo made.

"Not only that, but you went through several alleyways, ran over a light pole and bent it over, ran through 27 mail boxes, and last but not least make five illegal u-turns in a busy intersection. Do I need to say anything else? I have many more pages I could re-read if you like." He stated sweetly, seeming to flutter his eyes as Judy and Nick both nodded no.

"Well... What do you have to say for yourselves, officers? You both are the greatest role models of the damn ZPD, and you bash our reputation just about for a hell of a joyride illegally in a civilized city in a busy intersection!" Bogo slammed the report onto the table once again, the papers flying all over the floor as Bogo smashed a photo frame off his desk, the frame shattering and clattering across the floor, the quiet conversations heard outside of Bogo's door seeming to go silent as the Chief's breathing grew louder.

"Chief Bogo sir, It wasn't my-"

"Don't you start Hopps, I don't give a damn who or whatever caused it, your both in major trouble, I should've fired you both by now, but you're too good for me to fire you, and with your stupid partner, a dumb ass fox who thought he could get away with this, You clearly signed Judy the document that stated you are liable for all of his actions and you too would have to suffer the consequences!"

Nick didn't even seem fazed by the chief, he actually was lightly chuckling at how stupid the chief looked, with his eyes seeming to be scrunched up, and his face twisted up. Bogo snapped his head, his neck popping loudly as he dug his claws into the desk. His look was dead serious, and Nick went silent, and it was now his turn to become ashen faced as Bogo sat back down into his chair, sighing at their stupidity.

"I'm done with you two, both of you, parking duty, the rest of this month, and don't groan at me Judy, you both deserved it."

"Yes sir..." Judy groaned inwardly and silently to herself, Bogo quickly dismissing them with a flick of his finger. Judy and Nick both trudged out, a crowd of other officers quickly scurrying away, Judy's eyes twitching as she briskly and quickly walked out, her feet stomping into the floor. Nick grinned and went next to her, attempting to lighten up her mood.

"So Carrots... can I drive this time?" He asked, nervously smile. Judy turned towards him and she slapped him square across the face, grabbing his uniform and nearly spitting into his face as she yelled.

"Nick Wilde... do you think by my life that I would trust you again to drive a car, even for something like parking duty? I'm taking my patrol car, so you better be happy you'll be cramped, I could easily kick you into the backseat, just for my own enjoyment, so shut your little snout of yours and don't. Make. A. Sound. Got it?" Judy giggled as Nick nodded quickly, wiping the spit off of his face as he silently followed Judy, his mind whirling of the fear of him being shoved into a two door patrol car with a microscopic backseat. He shuddered at it, Judy smiling as the silence sounded blissful to her ears.

"Great! Now, let's get going, I don't want to be fired!" And with that, they quickly ran out and hopped into the cruiser. She turned on the key and they pulled out quickly and rather smoothly, Nick as he was buckling up noticing how good of a driver Judy actually was. It made him actually jealous, that a bunny could driver better than him. However, he quickly dismissed the thought as he felt his head bump violently into the ceiling of the cruiser, his head seeming to be crushed just about as they slowly drove through the early morning traffic.

Nick should've never made the stupid decision to bring a bunny along when a fox was driving. He should've known better. Once again, Nick got hustled, and this time, he was going to regret it.

* * *

And Nick indeed regretted it. After many long and boring hours of only a mere few parking tickets handed out, and with Nick's neck seeming to stiffen and cramp in place, along with horrendous back pain and little food, Nick was agitated. Even though he enjoyed Judy's company, popping up the occasional joke, both of them were shocked to see that the city's criminal rate had drastically lowered since Nick and Judy were at the ZPD. Maybe they realized that the bunny and fox duo weren't a joke, or most likely to Judy, a group was most likely planning another large criminal case, and was waiting until the town lowered their guards just long enough for them to get by without any trouble. Judy however, still enjoyed the peace, especially due to them having a chance to actually talk about the Night Howlers case, and reflect on how quickly it all went down.

Luckily for them both, Bellwether was quickly afterwards arrested without hesitation,, and was sent off to a correction facility at the ZPD, where only the worst criminals were to go to suffer for the rest of their lives. They were confined to one visit a year, and were usually in a small cramped cell, and were rarely let out, with braces on their ankles that followed their every movement, along with durable cuffs on their hands, and a security guard at each cell, blocking their view, guns pointed up into the air fully loaded. It was the worst place anyone could be placed, and Bellwether made the honors of being the first vice mayor to ever be placed in that facility.

As Judy sunk into her own thoughts, she was surprised that the shift for the day was nearly done, the sun seeming to set, the hues of the early night seeming to reflect onto the streets, long casting shadows, smoothed out onto the sidewalk as if it was living art. Judy and Nick pulled back up into the empty parking lot of the ZPD, both of them with bags under their eyes as they trudged in, Nick hunched over, Clawhauser packing up for the day. Clawhauser waved at them, and they waved back, and Judy felt bad as he never really had any friends except them both.

"Hey Clawhauser! How's your day been!" Judy hopped up and hugged him, Clawhauser giggling in delight as somebody acknowledged him.

"Omg, it went great! I'm so happy that the Night Howlers case was over, That tied me out sooo much!" Nick chuckled, and shook Clawhauser's hand, Nick still shocked over the fact that Clawhauser actually had a very sturdy manly grip to his hand, which wasn't usual in people like him.

"Me and you both, hey, we were planning to grab some dinner, we're going to pay anyway, would you like to come along?" Judy smiled, Nick winking at her with the change of plans. Both of them felt bad for the cheetah, as the only other friends he had was Gazelle on his poster in his bedroom, or the app on the phone where he could dance as that sexy tiger next to her, with her chanting him on. It was honestly sad, but nevertheless, Judy couldn't help but laugh every time she caught him doing that. His chubby cheeks would turn red and he tried to hide his phone, it would usually slip out of his hand.

"Oh Judy, you're so sweet, but I have a date tonight anyway, I have to get ready !"

"That's perfectl- WHAT?" Judy and Nick both yelled at the same time, Judy nearly dropping her phone just like Clawhauser would. Clawhauser giggled and blushed slightly, his tail swinging back in forth.

"OMG, you didn't know? I can't believe no one found out yet!" He laughed and wiped a tear of joy away, Nick still trying to get over the fact that Clawhauser scored a girlfriend faster than Nick had in his whole entire life. And foxes were always the ones to get the first picks on a girlfriend, not a fat cheetah who listens to Gazelle and digs into several dozens of donuts a day like a stereotypical cop.

"No way.. Who is it?" Judy asked giggling.

"You wouldn't believe me, You would die!"

"You're serious?" Judy asked, Nick sighing at how they both usually got into these girly conversations, Nick sometimes questioned why he was still here, he could easily walk off and get something by himself to eat and leave Judy alone with her other friends.

"Judy, we're about to run out of time, I'm hungry..." Nick whined, trying to steer the conversation as he dragged Judy off, Clawhauser waving as Nick pushed her out, Judy laughing the whole time.

"What's wrong Nick? You're worried we were going to talk our asses off?" Judy cracked up, Nick pushing her into his car, laughing alongside her.

"Judy, I don't want you to talk until the next morning, and I'm hungry too.. I may need to eat a bunny if I don't get my food soon.." Nick lightly growled, Judy laughing out louder as Nick went behind the wheel, Nick glad he could distract Judy out of the conversation with Clawhauser.

"Nick! Relax, we'll get you and your stomach some food!" Judy chuckled as she flushed out her wallet, both of them driving to the same diner they went to yesterday, the glowing neon signs and the mostly empty parking lot as the sun setting down setting the relaxed tone. As they closed the car doors and they stepped out walking into the diner, Judy couldn't help but feel a slight glance being made in her direction, however ignored it as her usual bunny reflexes were usually common late at night, or it was just her nerves as their hands bumped into each other lightly, Judy flushing the slightest bit as they walked in.

As Judy walked in, A shuffling of a shadow was noticeably across the glass, along with a black car roaring into life. Judy ignored it, more focused on Nick and his jokes as they took a booth for two, both of them laughing the night away lightly, without any worry as the car pulled off. It didn't take long for them to walk out afterwards, not even noticing the slight dent left in their car as they walked back in, a tracker device quickly stashed underneath the car, beeping silently as they pulled off, a cloaked mammal laughing in delight. However, the mammal quickly went back into his car which was still near the diner. He turned on the car once again as he turned on the radio and listened to his favorite song. He wasn't going to go all out as most criminals did. He knew that was a stupid mistake.

But rather, he was going to plot every location their car stopped out. Sure, it would take an extremely long time to track down all their favorite locations, however, he wasn't looking to rush. He set his clock already, his electronic watch ticking down slowly, as one 363 days now remained. He was waiting one year on the dot, right as the ZPD relaxed their officers on duty, and he could slip through. He quickly pulled up his phone and opened his app, smiling in delight at success as he saw the coordinates of the beeping dot, going down each specific street. He muted his phone and set it to vibration, and he tucked it back into his pocket.

He pulled off quickly and approached an alleyway, a man who said he had the material he needed. The man contained a stash of many medications, for many mental medications mashed up together and with several other drugs combined. it was perfectly suitable for an innocent bunny, which was weak with so much power in the drug.

He saw the man waving in the darkness, several glowing blue bags visible in the darkness. He quickly swerved his car, and drove right towards the alleyway, the empty road oblivious to the deal that was about to take place, the man smiling as he made sure his gun was loading. He asked for a hefty price, and he wasn't going to pay it, besides, if your better than everyone else, then why pay for something he needed. In his world, it was kill or be killed, and it saved him every time. His barrel slid back over the bullet as it clinked into the place, the clinking of metal indicating the gun was locked and loaded, ready to shoot anyone, anywhere, anytime that got in his way.

* * *

The mammal sighed in relief as he parked into a nearby alleyway, another cloaked figure walking up to his car and knocking at the window. The man rolled down the window and grasped the bag full of a blue powder, the man winking at him as he quickly explained the substance and handed several photos of examples of how mammals reacted to the substance. Right as the man handed his hand out for the money, boasting in pride, the mammal in the car grasped his already loaded gun and shot the man in the head, blood splatting onto the brick walls of the alleyway, a loud bang going off as a scream erupted from the man's mouth, his money from his pocket littering onto the ground, along with many coins cluttering onto the ground noisily. The mammal quickly ran out and grasped the money, his hands slicked as the man jumped back into the car, the man's body swaying as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood running down rapidly across his face, into his mouth, and out back onto the ground. It made a puttering sound, as if blood was raining onto the ground, coming rapidly in many drops.

The mammal laughed as the body slumped down into the ground underneath the car, and the cloaked mammal revved up his car and ran over the man's body once again, his head underneath the last tire, blood in the tire tracks of the alleyway as the man pulled off, chucking the substance into the back. He laughed hysterically, his body shuddering as he twitched his eye, driving extra carefully as he felt he was being watched, even though he knew for a fact that wasn't true. A suitcase in a back contained another gun, which he grasped while driving. He threw the other gun back into the suitcase, which was now covered in blood across the barrel. Not only that, but he quickly took off his bloodied cloak and threw it into his back, grasping another shirt and putting it over his heat as he was still driving, several car lights flashing at him telling him to turn his brights on the pitch black road.

After settling down and in a comfortable outfit, he quickly left the district without any questions or concerns. He was so confident, he even talked to an officer on the side of the road and fixed his flat tire. It was funny how a good false image could swoon anyone to think that a person who was corrupted could actually look like a good person. A false perception to someone was a reality, except, that reality was false.

That meant, in the eyes of the mammal driving down the road, his reality was that anyone but him was weak, and if they didn't work with him, they didn't deserve to belong in Zootopia, let alone anywhere else. He grasped his 2nd gun out of the suitcase and tightened his grip, a large grin across his face as he rolled down his window and waved at the officer as he pulled off, laughing at how gullible the ZPD was.

In one year, on the dot, at the strike of Midnight, Zootopia would change forever. Not just for predators, but for prey. The Night Howlers was only the start. Little did they know, a unsuspecting mammal was very close to grasping Zootopia underneath his paws.

For now however, laying low was his best option. He wasn't worried. Why you may ask?

He was a good friend of Judy, and he knew she would take up for him, even if it meant he would have to dreadfully kill her.

Well, it was her fault for choosing him as a friend. She would have no idea, right? That was the point and he knew it. He couldn't wait from one year that night to cross off Nick and Judy, and hopefully Bogo off his list, it would be three people out of his way. As he approached back towards his apartment, he quickly grabbed his briefcase and locked the car quickly, carrying his gun, many used needles (which he cleaned off for good measure) and the blue substance that no one except that mammal knew what it was capable of.

Zootopia wasn't seeing it coming, especially from one year away. They were not prepared for anything else like this.

* * *

 _One year is all it takes._

 _A year is 365 1/4 days, that's all it takes..._

 _For a confession of love_

 _A clash of the darkness in the depths of Zootopia_

 _the death of a beloved mammal_

 _And the final showdown between two lovers._

 _Time is ticking, there isn't much time left._

 _Dreams don't last long, and never have any meaning, they will always be shattered._

 _And it is all because of one year._


	3. Sweet Cheese And Crackers

**Megalomaniac**

 _Friday The 13th_

 _"The file report came in rather quickly, almost too quickly for Judy's taste. A suicide on 13th street near the gates of Zootopia. Or was it? Multiple gun shots were in the ground, but the question is, was it foul play, or a desperate mammal seeking to end his life on an unfaithful unfortunate night?"_

* * *

The rest of the month within Zootopia was a rather relaxed pace, the crime slowing down each day, Judy and Nick for the rest of their punishment most of the time giving out only 10 tickets, an all time record low in the city. Not only that, but the economy seemed to be booming, business opening up, and several renovations to the ZPD were made, such as a new camera system, and pay raises for just about everyone. Nevertheless, Zootopia's peak low of crime wasn't going to last very long whatsoever.

The file report came in rather quickly, almost too quickly for Judy's taste. She and Nick were called into the office on the Friday that fell on the 13th in Zootopia, always a great sign. Especially since it was on 13th street. It was a suspected suicide, as a ZPD officer reported that a car passed by and helped him and had a casual conversation, there was no sign whatsoever that the man was intentionally trying to take his own life. However, the face was hidden within the shadows, which made it harder to figure out if that man was actually the victim. Not only that, there were multiple bullets at the scene, several through the brick wall of the crippled alleyway near the borders, the only 911 call of a concerned officer hearing a faint gunshot about 10 miles away. It seemed that foul play was a real possibly.

Nevertheless, Judy and Nick rushed to the scene quickly, their faces grave and silent as Judy gripped tightly through the steering wheel. Upon arriving the scene, blood spots stained the brick wall in a horrifying manner, seemingly smeared all over the walls, and with hand prints. Nick quickly opened up a note pad and jotted down the details of the scene, Also noting that it seemed like a struggle of one's life took place. Judy approached closer, the pungent smell becoming more acute at each moment.

"Nick, this isn't a suicide."

Judy stated vehemently, Nick nodding in agreement. Judy's heart lurched in her chest, her ears flopping down as the scene seemed to unfold. two guns laid on the ground, as well as unknown matter on the wall. Judy's mind could only ponder out of her worst fear with that was. Nick was nervous, biting his lip and whining slightly as Judy and Nick backed away from the scene quickly and back into the cop car. They drove back silently, Bogo silent on the other end of the radio was the dark mood sunk into their souls.

* * *

Bogo sighed as he leaned back in his officer chair, taking out the file and pulling up the computer once again, his eyes narrowed at the screen as it flashed in his eyes.

"Based off the ambitions of the 'murder' I think that we need to research this further. Nick, can you disambigate the scene again?"

"Yes sir. There was blood smeared on the right side of the wall, a struggle as hand prints were tattered all over it, not only that, but a sticky and gooey substance as well as on the wall."

Judy and Bogo sighed, both of them trying to think how this could of happened.

"Bogo sir. It seems to me that this was more of a foul play, or something gone terribly wrong. The results at the scene obviously showed there was more than one occupant at the scene. I think that this could easily be a murder."

"Indeed Judy, I agree with you. I'll notify the other officers, I need you both to file in this report and fax it to other local districts. After that, we will discuss further instructions. Got it?" Bogo asked quietly.

Judy and Nick responded quickly and went off to fax the report, Judy typing on the computer as Bogo notified the other employees. For the rest of the day, it seemed as if a cold air hung around, shrouding their views, their minds clouded just like the rain that poured outside, blocking everything out of sight. Luckily, the news outlets didn't pick up on it, and Judy and Nick were too nervous, not liking how it seemingly fell on what was supposed to be a joke, the 13th, which was on a Friday this year.

Nick watched the clock and groaned silently as he tugged at his fur, drinking his stale freezing cold coffee, his eyes drooping as the rain pitter-pattered on the roof.

"Nick, you lazy fox, you have to stay up." Judy gently cooed him and weakly smiled, Judy now feeling the effects of all the paperwork, the soothing sound of the rain, and the constant phone-calls coming in relating to the case. The only clue that they had was that the mammal left one foot-print behind, and it seemed to be smeared with the other victim. The only other sign was that it was rather a drive-by shooting, as several tire marks and a small puddle of oil were scattered throughout the alleyway. However, the most important question was if it was a murder, what triggered the event?

"I know Judy.. I'm tired, I can barely sleep the last few nights, I don't know why.. It's as if something is telling me something like this was going to happen." Nick stood up and stretched and yawned quickly, walking to sit in a deskchair right next to Judy, Judy ruffling his ears as they both laugh slightly.

"You and your ways Nick. You always seem to know everything is going on!"

"It's a primal instinct Judy. On a more serious note-" Nick breathed deeply, Judy amid with concern as Nick using "serious" was like Nick kissing Judy. Judy blushed briefly at the thought, but quickly dismissed it, her cheeks slightly rosy as she snapped back in reality. She coughed awkwardly.

"Atleast you're always ebulient Judy. You seem to find the best in anyone.." Nick stated, as well quickly blushing as the mood seemed to suddenly change as he grasped her hand briefly, Judy's breath caught in her throat.

"I mean, I don't know how I could have a friend like you through all of this hell with Bogo, this murder case, It's already been killing me, mentally and physically. I'm worried Judy that somehow, and someway, we're involved in this, I keep having these thoughts, I don't know what's bothering me so much." Nick stated quietly, his face downcast as he once again held Judy's hand gently, rubbing circles around her thumb, Judy remaining silent as her ears stood erected.

"Nick, I know it's been a while since the Night Howlers case, and this is the first big case most likely. Chief Bogo said not to worry too much, and I understand that going back where we were several months ago seems like a lot. And besides, even if it's the worst case possible, a murder due to foul-play, there is always something Bogo and we can figure out Nick. You can't worry so much about the future." Judy replied, trying to comfort Nick.

Nick was lately stressed and unusually out of sync with everyone else, He would even snap occasionally with Judy. But Nick was recently in a quarrel with his father about payments, and his dad eventually dropped all support, Nick now on the bringe of over-due rents. Judy tried to help out, but with no crime, Nick couldn't occupy his own mind, nor wrap anything else around it to appoint his attention away from family issues. This was just the adumbrate of the problems in his life.

"I guess your right. I think I need the rest of the day off, both of us anyway.. I need a friend to cheer me up a little." Nick smiled lightly, and jabbed Judy in the ribs.

"Especially a tasty bunny.." Nick growled slightly as Judy busted out laughing, Nick chuckling as Judy realized the statement and blushed at it, trying to wave it off.

Luckily, Bogo was light on the early leave, as most had already packed up. Nick and Judy quickly ran out in what seemed like a monsoon, the winds howling, rain tattering and tearing at their clothes, trying as if it wanted to grasp it and rip it away from them. Nick tuned out of his thoughts, as Judy not only was bubbly and optimistic (like most stereotypical bunnies) but she also found the serendipty within each and every problem. Before he could re-think his thoughts, Judy and Nick were already driving off slowly towards the local diner once again, the place seeming to now gather up every single officer in town. Little did they know, that the man behind the counter that was one of their friends was actually the man that one fateful night killed the mammal that would be involved in foul play.

It was about to get very interesting. a redoubtable game to him rather, slowly gathering the pieces of each victim towards one main case. And he knew the file was already posted, and his phone has long since bothered him with the constant ringing that aggravated his every pore. He saw the car pull up, and Nick and Judy walked in and order icecream floats, a usual favorite for Judy and Nick. He placed it on the house of course, that was a way to look innocent right? Fixing up the drinks, he set them on the table, and he slipped a small pill bottle underneath the counter, waiting till the right time to place a special pill inside their innocent floats.

What did it contain? Sweet cheese and crackers, you really don't want to know...

* * *

A week later, (Which seemed like a year to Judy and Nick) the case was postponed and filed as a suicide. Even though it had all signs of being a foul play, only one mammal in the car was present, and with the bullet wounds, the ZPD concluded it was a staged suicide, an attempt to propose that someone else did it. As well, the DNA results showed no fingerprints at all whatsoever came into contact with the body at the moment the gun went off.

Judy and Nick could rest easy, both of them resuming back to normal duty after a month of parking tickets, however, most of the time they stayed in their office, as there was nothing to do. The suicide only caused a rouse within the Zootopia community, but it wasn't un-common, and it quickly passed by anyone's head.

Except Nick's. He knew there was something more with that case, he talked to Chief Bogo, whom seemed impatient and blasted at him for even questioning the final file. Judy as well had the feeling aswell, it wasn't only Nick. The conversation stirred up once again as they sat in their office eating the leftover donuts from a coffee shop earlier that morning. Nick and Judy weren't bored, just rather tired from doing paperwork, Nick now even wanting to bask in the hot, sweltering sun in the late summer of Zootopia. The nights were becoming cooler, and the leaves were becoming crisper and more ripe within colors, seeming to display a dazzling view of mother nature and her tamed expression for the early winter that was slowly yet surely approaching.

"I still think Judy, that this 'suicide' seems fishy. I mean, it's the only crime we've had in Zootopia, and chief Bogo and his buffalo butt just slams it into the drawer and call it a day? I've never seen Bogo did that."

"Me too Nick. it make me honestly worried that there was something happening with that mammal before he got shot. I mean, the proof was all there, you saw the hand prints of different sizes, I don't think you need DNA to prove it wasn't a struggle." Judy snorted, throwing her empty napkin into the trash and taking a sip of her carrot latte, which nearly burned the hide of her mouth as she just microwaved it once again for the 5th time that day.

"But what worries me Carrots is that what if we were the cause of it?" Nick questioned, Judy staring at Nick, inwardly grabbing his paw without a notice.

"What do you mean?" Judy probed slightly, correcting her posture slightly as if she was overly interested in Nick's proposed theory.

"What I mean is that the last time we got dragged into the case, we were the main prime targets to be taken down, a fox from the streets doing crime and hustling bunnies, and a bunny cop desperate to seek attention-"

"Watch it Slick.."

"Alright Alright ,a brilliant bunny in blazing shining armor saving a fox from despair?"

"A lot better" Judy smiled and chuckled lightly, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Anyway, since we are on the top of the podium of the ZPD just as an average cop, we're seeking too much attention without realizing it. I mean look, how many interviews for articles have we been in, and how many times have we been on the news?"

Judy pondered quietly, seeing that Nick has a overall point.

"That is true Nick, but two, you could just be over-thinking it. I know you've been through, I mean we've been through a lot, but I think we've laid low for a while."

"It doesn't matter Judy, I was lying low when I ganged up with Finnick and began my business, which obviously was most likely not as legal as I hope it to be."

"Well, sweet cheese and crackers..." Judy sighed quietly, starting to loose all hope she could cheer Nick up. She didn't want him to be well, not his self. She couldn't explain it, the way she felt with Nick sitting there in the office, the sun streaming through the windows, the happy quiet conversations of other workers on break in a nearby room. The sounds of the keyboards pounding as well was heard, all mixing into Judy's current mind-set.

"I guess I'm just not.. used to being a police officer, I guess that's it. I'm just so used to watching behind my back, because I was always apart of some group that would always try to get me. I guess I just grew up only able to trust the few I know well, like you." Nick chuckled lightly as Judy once again blushed, Nick now noticing and scratching her ears as she purred lightly.

"That's my point Slick, gonna get over dramatic and pull my heart-strings for no reason!"

"Well, bunnies are always very emotional, I especially know that." Nick wiggled his eyebrows as they resumed back to work, Judy's coffee once again ice-cold. She decided this time she was going to throw it out, who needs cold coffee anyway?

Nick and Judy remained quiet for about the rest of their shift, filing in the boring stacks of paperwork and documents that were required to be turned into the mayor by the end of the month. Nick seemed to focus on his computer screen intently, casually grasping something from the snack-room to bring back with him. Judy's foot violently thumped the ground as she groaned in disgust, the computer taking so long to process the email to Chief Bogo. The servers were starting to over-run, the required paperwork, as Bogo suspected, being turned in at the utter and last milisecond just about.

The clock read 4:59, the ticking of the clock sounding like music to all their ears, the glorious release from the ZPD confined in a tin-can to the outside world for two days seemed almost too good to be true for everybody especially Judy. 30 seconds remained.

"OH COME ON!" Judy suddenly screamed out as the clock struck 5, her email failing to process as a swath of mammals roared in joy and seemed to run out of the ZPD, screaming. Nick laughed as he shut off his computer, and closed his laptop nearby, leaning on the wall watching as Judy tried over and over to submit the email.

"I'm seeing your having a little bit of computer trouble there, Ms. Hopps?"

"No Dip you Idiot, can you come help me, will ya?"

"Fine, fine, my poor bunny needs help with a-"

"I will swear I will smack your face into that printer if you don't shut up.."

"My God, I didn't know a bunny could be 'savage'"

It didn't take long for Nick's face to end up in the printer. Story goes, chief Bogo laughed the whole time as Judy smacked Nick's face so much into the printer the printer actually broke, the screen shattering. Not only that, but Judy made sure that she was a "savage" by knocking the starlights out of Nick. She laughed as they walked out, Nick dazed, but unharmed, only bruised. He didn't mind, it was worth it to Nick. They both went their ways, Nick pecking Judy by the kiss of the cheek as Judy waved back, not realizing the gesture, Nick coughing and quickly walking off as Chief Bogo glared at him, his eyes narrowed and twitching in a manner which Nick only saw once, and that was when he requested Judy to give him her badge back during the Night-Howlers case.

Judy started her car and began to drive home, her chest bubbly and unknowingly aware of what just happened. It didn't take long for a phone to go off, which was Chief Bogo. Once again snapping out of her thoughts, Judy picked up the phone, her breath stopping as she slammed the brakes on her car to stop at a red-light, her heart pounding.

"Judy Hopps, can you explain to me why Nick kissed you outside of the ZPD?"

Judy's face turned pink, her hand gripping the steering wheel as she just found out what just happened.

Judy hung up the phone.

"Oh Shit."


End file.
